


cum 2

by POPPERSLOUNGE (tunas)



Series: lounge collabos [3]
Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/POPPERSLOUNGE
Summary: we wrote a story in which all of us contribute one sentence
Series: lounge collabos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700668





	cum 2

**Author's Note:**

> bishi named the file cum 2 it was not under my control

One day MZD was walking outside. He saw Kagome staring   
into space and doing nothing, as per usual. Did this girl have nothing better to do than just stare all the damn time? 

No, because there's an ice cream truck full of 100 clowns that just drove past. 

"eeeeeeeeeeeeugggggggghhhhhhggggggzzzzzzzzzzzz" I stuck my giant cock into the ice cream truck. It felt good. MZD thought to himself, "Does Kagome get fucked alot?" Probably not, she looks like someone who's just a virgin. 

Just then, Bandit, the resident jackass, sunk her teeth into the god's leg for no reason. Then MZD has a spaz attack causing his limbs to flail around and hit Roku. The combination of sticking his dick into the ice cream truck, Bandit biting his leg, and the spaz attack hitting Roku, it caused his dick to shrink considerably into nothing. 

MZD sobbed over his lost dick. You never really know what you got until its gone. Kagome looked at MZD's loss of a dick and thought "Huh. That reminds me. Yuli hasn't fucked me in a while. I hope he doesnt think I'm ugly. Maybe he's busy looking at himself in the mirror. Can he even do that? I'm sure he found a way. Pompous bitch." 

"Stop crying, dumbass." Bandit spat at MZD before dragging a bag of money out of the ice cream truck. MZD hit Roku so hard that his hair somehow turned into a pompadour. 

"Nice hair, punk! What are you gonna do? Pretend to be a horse's ass?" Bandit says before she runs off into the sunset. Bandit went to curl up into a ball, and started purring at the idea of what she had just done.

The ice cream truck driver, Mr.KK, looked out of the passenger window to see who he killed this time. "Damn. Haven't killed this many people since the incident in Hokkaido. That damn cat ran off with my money. Gonna have to kill some gangsters to get that back." Then he saw MZD crying over the dick he never had. 

Meanwhile, on a nearby curb, a discheveled Nickey was having an existential crisis because he took one too many shrooms today.   
Then he suddenly started Fortnite dancing because he heard Penis Music that no one else could hear for some reason. 

Then the Grim Reaper came for Nickeys soul, who just so happened to be a cat. Gloom's cat is very special. "NICKEY. I HAVE COME TO MAKE YOU ATONE FOR YOUR HORNY CRIMES." Bandit said to a now trembling-on-the-floor Nickey. 

Kagome looked at the scene before her and thought two options for herself: She could stay and watch Nickey's soul get taken by the Grim Reaper for eternal damnation, or visit her boyfriend and listen to him talk about himself for 4 hours. 

"YOU HAVE NUTTED YOUR LAST BUST." Bandit proclaimed, but then stopped herself, and said "Wait a second. Your stupid brain waves are making me mess up my talking." As she was saying that a limousine pulled over and 100 more clowns came out alongside the Grim Peeper, the Grim Reaper's bootleg version. 

"Wow, crazy shit we got going on here! But you know the deal!" A familiar voice called out from behind her, and it was Nyami continuing on: "You get the money, and we spend it on that crack catnip Temptations (tm) flavour you were talking about."

Bandit, being a rebel, decided to take her scythe and run around, cutting everyone's dicks off, and making them into a salad. (Chorus) Dick salad, yummy yummy! Dick salad, yummy yummy!  
Kagome heard the chorus of "Dick Salad" (2001) and thought "No, im not sticking around", and made her way to the castle.

"What the fuck is even going on anymore?" Nickey spoke as he tried to crawl away. He eventually ran into Sylvie, who was somehow wearing a bee costume and saying: "According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. It's wings are too small to get it's fat little body off the ground."

Sylvie managed to get his fat little body off the ground, and flew into the sun. Good fucking riddance. Bitch.


End file.
